A Traitor in their Midst (unfinished as of yet)
by Salem Snape
Summary: A novella in progress about two orginal characters and many old favorites
1. Chapter 1

Alice Dumbledore, like usual, had her nose buried in a musty old book. Her quill scribbled madly on her piece of parchment, paused for a moment, and the continued in it's furor. She was sitting in the Hogwarts School library, where her grandfather was headmaster, doing a little brushing up on her transfiguration studies.   
"Turning a horse into a house... I can't find it anywhere," she mumbled while flipping through another book. She wore black robes with an emerald green trim, her hair neatly pulled back into a bun. Her black glasses hung low on her nose, and made her look older than her 19 years. Her toes tapped impatiently as she searched for her desired information.  
"Alice, here at such an hour... Why aren't you eating something?" a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around, away from her studies.   
"Uncle Snape!" she exclaimed with a yelp of joy, as she jumped up to hug the man who seemed to stiffen at the sudden attention. Alice planted a large kiss on Snape's cheek, causing him to turn a light shade of scarlet, a show of emotion that was rare for him.   
"Silly girl," Snape said half sighing, "Your grandfather told me you were here. I thought I'd check up on you, see how my best pupil is doing. Up to no good, I see," he said, glancing at her pile of books.   
"Just brushing up on a few things," Alice said while stacking up the books she was using. "Will you join me for dinner, Uncle Severus? I hate to eat alone, and I'm afraid I haven't had a chance to meet many people yet. You know, with my studies and all..." she waited for an answer.  
Severus Snape, or as Alice called him, Uncle Severus, was the potions teacher at Hogwarts, and also one of Alice's favorite people. She knew he had a reputation for being hard and harsh, but she also knew that beneath that, Snape was a very kind and caring person. He had taken her under his wing when she was a young girl, teaching her the ways of the wizarding world better than any other teacher could have.   
"Yes, yes," Snape replied, "Of course. However, I have a surprise for you I think you'll enjoy in my office, so if you will, perhaps we shall eat there? I'll call a house-elf to bring us something, and we can catch up in quiet, away from those kids. I tell you Alice, they get worse every year... I can't even imagine what the future will be like with them in charge, I mean..."  
"Uncle Severus, you said the same thing when I was in school!" Alice exclaimed, half flabbergasted with Snape's pessimism, and half grinning at her mentor's absurdness. "So, what's this surprise," She asked while linking his arm under his. "Something good, I hope."  
"Just you wait," Snape replied with a smile his students had come to fear.  
  
* * *   
They walked across the campus and passed the board that announced the house scores to the school. Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied for first.  
"Still giving Gryffindor a hard time?" Alice asked with a smile. She herself had been in Gryffindor during most of her time at Hogwarts. She started in the house as a 3rd year at age 11, when her peers had been first years. Before that, she attended classes, but lived with her grandfather. The Dumbledores had always been in Gryfinndor, just as the Snapes had always been in Slytherin.   
"I still think you would have made a fine Slytherin, very fine indeed," Snape said. "Gryffindor, They're nothing but trouble makers. They get far more credit that they deserve..."  
"Oh Uncle! The Slytherins are just as bad. Kids are kids, and they all want to get in trouble. It's how things work. You just want to give them a hard time, and I know it," she smiled. Snape inhaled sharply. They arrived at his office, which was in a dimly lit corridor.  
"Toadflax," Snape said and the door immeadiately swung open. Alice had always loved her Uncle Severus. She, unlike most others, knew his history, how he was once a Death Eater, serving Voldermort as his Lord, but later came and worked as a spy against him. She knew he had the Dark Mark on his arm, and that he was bothered by this fact, and it made him often times harsher than he should be. Her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, trusted Snape with his life, and she did too. He had helped her achieve more than all of her peers as a youth, and she still excelled in all things magical. Snape had taught her more than just what Hogwarts curriculum was, though. She had mastered the dark arts. Not just what they could do, but how to do them. Perhaps this is why she and Snape had such a bond. They were both good wizards who could, even though they did not, harness the dark arts.   
"Do you remember where it is?" Snape asked as he opened a bottle of silvery dust that smelt much like a rotten egg. He poured the dust, which in mid-air transformed into a liquid of sorts, into a cauldron.   
"Of course I remember," Alice said. "Am I going to need to use it?" she asked, somewhat nervously. Her eyes had lost the since of playfulness they usually had, and much like her grandfather, taken on a look of sheer power. Alice was a champion dueler in her school days, half because she had been advanced in her studies, and half because she scared the other students with her look of total control, of total invincibility, or complete and utter power.   
"No," Snape said. "I just wanted to make sure you knew where it was, in case you needed it. Things are getting worse, and I'm sure you know what I mean. That's why you're here after all. Your grandfather didn't pull you out of university for anything," Snape said as he added some strange root to his bubbling cauldron, which he had taken out of a locked cabinet. "He's not as strong as he used to be. Oh, I know he's not weak by any means, but.. well, what we're up against needs more than what he can do alone. McGonagal will be here, of course, but she has little experience in these matters. I'm trusting you, Alice, because I've trained you myself. You know I don't trust just anybody. I can't be here, and you know why. But .. If you need it, you know where it is."  
"I know. And I hope I will never have to use it. But, Uncle, will you be okay? I mean, what if he finds out?" Alice asked, playing with the top of Snape's hat, which had been lying on a chair in front of his desk.   
The cauldron bubbled as a tiny knock was heard at the door. A small, ugly head appeared, and slowly entered, carrying a silver platter. Two more house elves appeared, one carrying a pitcher and some goblets, and the other one a magnificent cake. They bowed and quickly left. Snape shut the door behind them.   
"I don't know what he'd do if he found out. Kill me. Torture me. Take control of me. I'd fight it until my last breath, though, Alice, don't you doubt it. But.. If you see me, later in the year, and I'm not myself..." He paused, "I want you to do what you must to stop me. Kill me yourself if you have to."  
"But that's an unforgivable curse!" Alice cried, shocked that Uncle Severus would even mention that sort of thing as a viable option.   
"These are desperate times we're coming into, and that calls for desperate measures. Which reminds me..." He pulled a key out from under his robes and proceeded to unlock a small box, which had an even smaller box inside of it. He took another key, this one was tied around his neck, and unlocked the box. His thin fingers reached inside of it and pulled out a necklace. It was a black cord with a silver orb with a blue glow to it dangling from it. "This," Snape said, "is something I want you to wear at all times. When you are in danger, it will get hot. If there is a death eater near by, it will turn blue and glow."  
"But it's glowing now..." "Some ties are harder to break than others," Snape said, looking at his arm, which was covered by his robe. "I still have the mark. Many of us still have the mark. Alert yourself when it glows... But when it gets hot.. do whatever you must to protect yourself." He tied the cord behind her neck. "Your family line is what will win this fight. You have it inside of you."  
"Uncle, don't talk like that..." Alice trailed off. She knew this was a serious matter. And yet, the thought of seeing her beloved Uncle Severus on the Dark side, even if it was as a spy, chilled her to the bones. "I think I've lost my appetite," she said, looking at the food the house elves had brought in. "I'm in the West Tower. The password is 'brusselsprouts' if you need me. I think I'm going to go study some." She looked at Snape, who was looking paler than usual. She put her hand on his shoulder. "We can do it. Both of us can. You're trusting me, and I've learned from the best," she said with a forced smile. Snape nodded silently and Alice knew that this was her cue to leave. She tapped the candelabra once, which opened the door. She slipped out and heard the door close behind her.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no... You're giving your wand too much of a flick. Just a little tap will do it," said Alice. She was helping a second year transfiguration student master turning a cactus into a cake. "Look," she said pointing at her own cactus, "Incanito Pastriutus!" Her cactus turned into a beautiful wedding-type cake, with little people holding hands perched on top. "Now you try again."  
The second year took his wand, and careful aimed it and muttered, "In-In-Incanito Patriutus!" as he made a tapping motion towards his cactus. A cake, albeit it a very pointy one, appeared.   
"Well, I'm not sure if you'd want to eat it," Alice said to him, "It might prick your throat... But its far better than you were doing. Practice some more on your own, and if you get stuck, come find me and we'll practice together some more," Alice smiled. It was a kind smile, like her grandfather's, where her eyes twinkled and you knew that you were safe and respected. She had taken on a role at Hogwarts as mainly a tutor, but also a substitute teacher if one of the professors had to be called out for.. reasons. The boy packed up his wand, waved, and slipped out of the door with a smile on his face, obviously feeling a sense of accomplishment.   
Alice put her wand back into her robes as well, these being black with a metallic purple trim. She had a second thought and took her wand back out. She pointed toward the cake and said, "Imaginus Personium!", flicking her wand with her wrist. The cake began to take a human form, slowly becoming so realistic that if someone were to walk by the room, they would swear that there were two people in it.   
"So, how are you?" Alice said towards the cake person. "Oh, I'm very well, thank you for asking. Why of course I'd love to have dinner with you," she said, taking one of his fingers. She pulled it off. It was made of cake. "Well, at least you taste good," she said, stuffing the finger into her mouth. "Mmmm, chocolate..."  
"Still showing off, eh?" said a voice behind her. Quickly she pulled out her wand, pointed it at the man-cake, and made it disappear.   
"What are you doing here?" Alice said with apparent distaste in her voice. She did not turn around to look at the other person. Her eyes were firmly planted to the opposite side of the room.   
"I'm here for the same reason you are," said the voice. "To help out should any... trouble occur. There are more of us on the way, too. At least 5 of Hogwarts best graduated students are on their way back. Dumbledore called for us all. We're going to be staying in the west tower with you," said the voice with a certain tone of 'like it or not' in his voice. Alice turned around to look at the intruder.  
He was tall, at least 6 feet, with dark brown hair that fell into his eyes, despite how many times he brushed it away. His robes were black as well, but plain, with no ornamentation at all. "He does look like his family," Alice thought. "So, What is your job here at Hogwarts?" Asked Alice, hoping it was not the same as hers as general tutor and substitute teacher.   
"I'm going to be assisting my Uncle in his positions class," the man said.   
"Uncle!" Alice thought, "He's always been jealous that Snape has known that I was a better student than he was, even if he IS really Snape's family." Her eyes were coated in a film of dislike.   
"Yes," the man continued, "My Uncle. Not yours, despite what you may call him. Remember that." He was much like Snape, even the way his lips tightened at his faux-smile, but Alice could not bring herself to like him.   
"So, I guess we're going to be sharing living quarters, eh Truvius? Alice said, forcing herself to hold an air of cordiality. "We're fighting on the same side, you know, we better learn to get along." He face was frozen in a smile so forced that her muscles hurt. She stuck out her hand at Truvius'. "How about we call everything that's happened in the past the past, and start anew, as friends." There was a pause. "Or at least with a little bit of mutual respect," she added quickly.   
Truvius slowly took his hand from under his robe and took Alice's. "No, no, we can be friends," Truvius said much to Alice's surprise. "Just imagine our power if we work together." Truvius' lips took on his Uncle's smile again. "And besides," he said, his face stiffening, "I remember what happened last time we dueled. I'd rather not repeat that experience." Alice was shocked at this admittance of defeat, something she had never heard Truvius do before. "I see your look of shock," Truvius said, still holding Alice's hand. "I'll admit that some things have changed during the time we've spent apart. You're right, we're fighting this together." He squeezed her hand. "We need to work together as well."   
Truvius Snape let of Alice's hand and dug into his robes, from which he pulled out a gold pocket watch. "It's time to eat," he said, "care to join me? We can put together a plan, or just..." he paused before he said this, "catch up on old times." Alice's lips formed a smile, the first genuine one since Truvius had entered the room, and they left, albeit cautiously, together to go to the great hall.  
* * *  
  
"And that," said Truvius, "Is how I nearly melted my shoes to the floor in my Potions 101 class at the university!" Both Alice and Truvius were laughing. They had just spent the last few hours together, and for the first time in all their lives, not one fight erupted. Alice poured them each another goblet of Butterbeer while she recounted their days together as students at Hogwarts.   
"We hated each other so!" She laughed while picking out a tart from a golden platter. "Remember that time when we turned each other into toads? Madame Pomfrey could hardly stand to hold us! Although, I must say, my technical execution of the spell was far better than yours. You left me with hair. A toad with a head full of hair - can you imagine?" She took a bite of the tart. "Mm, dewberry. Care for a bite?" She held the tart out toward Truvius.   
"No thanks," he said, holding up his goblet of butterbeer. "Here, lets make a toast." He motioned for Alice to take her goblet in hand. "This toast is for us. To me, Truvius, as the potions assistant at Hogwarts, and to you, Alice, looking as beautiful as ever, serving as the best tutor that Hogwarts has ever seen. May we have ever lasting happiness. Cheers." He tapped his goblet to Alice's, who was still blushing at his mention of her being "beautiful". He looked at her, and she tried to seem very interested in the platter of tarts, so he wouldn't be able to tell she was blushing. It didn't work.  
"Its true," he mumbled, as not to be overheard by the other professors and students who were occasionally walking through the great hall. "You've really grown up." He was blushing now. "I mean, if I were to ... I mean, would you... Well..," He looked down as Alice looked up.   
"Well what?" she asked. Truvius straitened up, showing no sign of the blushing spell that had just occurred.   
"Nothing," he said. "Just wanted to say that its an honor to be working with you." Alice looked puzzled for a moment, but decided it would be best to end the situation. She raised her cup to the sky.  
"To us." 


	3. Chapter 3

Alice had been called in on a particularly windy and cold day to the dungeons to help the sixth years with a particularly tricky potion. Truvius was to be there also, along with his Uncle Severus. They had decided that with a potion of this difficulty, it was best to have all the help they could manage.   
Alice was wearing a long black woolen cloak with large silver buttons down the front with her hair pulled in a loose bun at the top back of her head. She had tied a black ribbon with silver edges around the bun. Her steps were long and hurried. She was late.  
"Miss Dumbledore, wonderful to see you here, finally," Truvius said as she entered the dungeon used for potions. "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost." Alice smiled as all of the sixth years turned around to look at her. She began to remember why she hated Truvius so much back during their days together at Hogwarts.   
"Now now," Severus Snape said, "Lets have our attentions back to the front. We have assistants with us today because this is difficult. I hope to see your skills at potions have improved since last time the class met. I assume you've all read the chapters of the books I assigned?" Professor Snape glanced at a chubby boy with blond hair, who seemed to be turning a bright shade of pink. "Yes, Mister Hazelyuth, I mean you." The boy sunk his head lower. Alice decided it was time to step in.  
"Professor Snape, perhaps Truvius and I should introduce ourselves to the class before we begin." The blond boy looked relieved that the attention had been taken away from him.   
"Indeed," said Professor Snape as he turned to address the class. "Of course, you all know my nephew Truvius Snape. Here in the doorway we have the lovely, if not occasionally late, Miss Dumbledore. I'm sure they will be most useful to you as you undertake this project. Both are quite knowledgeable in the subtle science of potions. I would use them to my advantage if I were you." He walked back behind his desk and pulled out a large cauldron. "Miss Dumbledore, Truvius will get the lesson started. I need to have a word with you outside." Alice turned around and walked out of the door.  
***  
"I'm really sorry," she said, "I won't be late again." Severus smiled.  
"No, thats not what I wanted to see you for. You're a teacher now, you can be late. Its wonderful really." He smiled at her. His hands began to move about her neck line, as if they were searching for something. "You're wearing the necklace, aren't you Alice?"   
"Yes," she said as she pulled the cord from under her robes. It was glowing blue. She looked closely at the orb and noticed something inside of it. "Uncle Severus... What is this inside of the necklace?" She held the pendant up to her eyes, hoping to catch a better look at whatever was inside.  
"Ah, thats what makes it work. You see, the magic is not the ball itself. Its located inside of the ball. Really very clever. I came up with it myself." He smiled. "I'll explain it to you later. I'm sure we're needed inside of the classroom right about now." He was right. As they walked into the classroom a series of loud explosions could be heard followed by Truvius shouting something about putting in the nightshade too early. Alice took off her cloak and turned to the students, hoping not to see this day become a complete disaster.  
It seemed like an eternity before Alice could go back to her room and rest on her feather bed. She had just settled in when she felt somebody else was in the room. She held her hand to her necklace, but felt nothing. She sighed and let her head sink deeply into her pillow.   
It had been a hard day. A hole was burnt into her favorite robes, a boy had stepped on her foot at least 4 times during the course of one class, she had to perform many spells to cure minor injuries, and her wand had been knicked by a cauldron. She was glad, above all else, that the day was over. Her eyes slowly closed only to open to find a head hovering above hers.  
"TRUVIUS!" she shouted, "You almost scared me to death!" She was breathing hard.  
"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were awake. I needed to apologize for what I said today at the beginning of class." He began to fumble through his robes. "And... I got you a gift too. I mean, if you'll accept it."  
Alice had to stop herself from commenting on how much he looked like his uncle at that very moment. The resemblance was uncanny. As she watched his eyes follow hers she became very aware of how she must look at that moment. She moved to straighten her hair, but Truvius caught her hand. He pulled back very quickly, as if he didn't mean to touch her at all.   
"I'm - I'm - I'm very sorry," he said. "This is all a mistake. I'm sorry." He turned to leave but Alice had already gotten out of her bed and grabbed him by the shoulders.   
"You're just like your uncle," she said looking into his deep black eyes. "I know what he's thinking and I know what you're thinking too. Come and sit down," she said as she led him to the edge of her bed. "Now, I want you to tell me what you came here to say. And don't try to lie, I can tell." She had her grandfather's demeanor about her. Her actions were comforting yet forceful. Her blue eyes sparked in the light of the setting sun.  
Truvius sat and looked at his feet. His hands shook under the sleeves of his robes. Alice very gently brushed her hand across his forehead to move the hair from over his eyes. She could feel him shudder from her touch. "I have something for you," Truvius finally said, as he pulled a package wrapped in a paper with flying dragons on it. The dragons wings flapped as Alice took the present in her hands and carefully examined it. There was a large red bow on the top of the box and a small tag that read, in green ink: 'To Alice, Much love, Truvius'.   
Alice smiled as she gently tugged at the ribbon. She opened the box and rummaged through the golden tissue paper that filled the box. When her fingers found the contents of the package, she carefully pulled it out to look at. In her hand sat a tiny photograph in a tiny frame of both Alice and Truvius as small children. They obviously weren't pleased at being together, as their faces winced at the other one. Below the picture was an inscription that read: Hogwarts Students Most Likely To Succeed : Truvius Snape and Alice Dumbledore : 1988. Alice smiled.   
"Turn it over," Truvius said meekly. Alice did as he told and a new picture appeared. This photograph was recent, with a smiling Truvius and Alice sitting side by side. There was also an inscription below this photograph. "With love always for my dearest Alice, Truvius Snape". Alice was stunned. She turned to Truvius and looked him square in the eyes.   
"What are you waiting for?" she asked Truvius as she took his hands in hers. "Now is the time when you kiss me." 


	4. Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore was in his office presenting the newest facts to the Hogwarts Staff. He sat behind his desk, his granddaughter Alice at his side. In rows of chairs on the other side of the desk sat Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and his nephew Truvius, Professor Sprout and Trelawny, the other Hogwarts graduates who had just arrived, and the rest of the professors.   
"Now I would like to introduce you to the graduated Hogwarts students who have been kind enough to come and help us during this troubled time. You already know my grand-daughter Alice, who comes to us from the Salem University of Magical Studies, and is currently getting her masters in Transfiguration, in America. You are also aquatinted with Truvius Snape, who was studying at The New School of Dark Awareness, in London. May I present to you the other three students who have come to assist us with their skills and knowledge: First, There is a Miss Hermione Granger, who is currently attending Opolan University in North Ireland, as a Muggle Relations major. Many of you may remember her from her days at Hogwarts. Next we have a real treat, Mister Harry Potter. I do believe Mister Potter is doing some work with the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. And finally, we have another student from the same class as Hermione, Mister Draco Malfoy. He studies Potions with a private teacher in the north of Scotland. Please," Dumbledore said as he motioned for the students to stand up, "Give these fine young men and women a hand, as I'm sure they will prove to be more than an asset to us in the future. These are the jewels of Hogwart's past, and I'm sure that you will respect them as the rest of the Professors. They are to have full staff privileges."   
Dumbledore continued to pace behind his desk as the applauding came to an end and finally died. He took a watch from his pocket, which contained nine miniature plants revolving around the sun, and sighed.   
"The time is growing near," he said, "When we will be forced to make great decisions. I'm sure you are all aware of the main reason I have called you here. There have been many rumors in the Daily Prophet about the return of Voldermort." (Many off the staff members cringed at the mention of this name.) "However, no one has been able to confirm these rumors - until now." He held up a photograph, which showed an unicorn lying lifeless on the ground. "You may all remember the last time a unicorn was slaughtered. It was indeed by the Death Eaters. This one was killed only last week. About half an hour before it was killed, many muggles reported seeing a sort of fireworks display that appeared to be a skull and a snake. Of course, their memory was altered, however, this is still a very serious sign."  
Dumbledore sat back down in his purple velvet chair. He pulled his glasses off his nose and placed them in a case on his desk. "Professor Snape will be leaving us soon, as he has many connections with the Death Eaters. Truvius Snape will be taking his place, alongside of Mister Malfoy. Alice will be my personal assistant, and help make sure that the school runs smoothly. If I am called away, Professor McGonagall will take my place, and Alice will run her Transfiguration class. Harry will serve as Defense Against The Dark Arts assistant, as well as providing Hogwarts with the eyes of an Auror. Miss Granger will also assist me here, as a primary researcher as the recent happenings of the Death eaters. I would like as little of this matter as possible to get out to the students. I would like to avoid mass panic if at all possible." Albus' eyes twinkled. "Of course, I know that students will also find out everything eventually. Lets keep this matter as low as we can, though."  
A bell could be heard outside of Dumbledore's office. "That was the end of breakfast. I suggest you go to your classes now, to avoid a mutiny later." He smiled. "And, I wish you all the best of luck."   
As they exited Dumbledore's office, Truvius caught Alice's hand. "We need to talk," He said through a friendly smile, so no one could tell what he was saying. She nodded, and they parted ways, only to meet in an abandoned class room down the hall.   
Alice stood in the corner. She had her wand out and was tapping bricks in the wall. Truvius began doing the same.  
"I know its around here - why can't that brick ever stay in the same place?" She mumbled as stood on top of a desk to reach the highest bricks.  
"I've got it," Truvius said as he helped Alice off of the desk. A door had appeared in the wall. They entered the door and watched it close behind them. They were now in a dimly lit corridor made of cobblestone. There were candles on the walls producing the very little light that was there. Along each side of the corridor were door upon door, as far as the eye could see.   
"Where do you want to go?" Asked Alice as she straitened her brown-red hair. She looked up at Truvius. He was already walking down the hall.   
Running to catch up with him, Alice began to have many wild thoughts pop into her mind. 'What if he's really on Voldermort's side, and has brought me here to kill me? What if he wants to run away with me forever? What if he's gone crazy? What if...' Alice's thoughts were cut short when Truvius abruptly stopped in front of a door way.   
"This one," he said, as he stepped inside. 


End file.
